The Tale of the Hero Billy
by Brian Thinks You're Awesome
Summary: A young, little boy wearing a white hat resembling that of the head of a bear walks on the shore of a beach with a golden furred pug. A corked bottle with multiple papers inside washes up on shore. The boy retrieves and uncorks the bottle and begins to read... *my first fanfic* *enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

_Who's the greatest warrior ever?_

_A hero of renown?_

_Who slayed an evil ocean?_

_Who cast The Lich King down?_

_Billy!_

_And that time the evil Fire Count,_

_Captured a damsel fair._

_Who saved her with such bravery_

_That she offered him her hair?_

_Billy!_

_Also… he fought a bear!_

_BILLY!_

Dear Reader,

If you are reading this, then maybe there is hope for this world after all. You could be the rising sun in this land of perpetual night, Ooo's last hero. Before I continue, I should warn you. If you are not righteous, willing to hold the many responsibilities of a hero, willing to give your life for the safety of others, then I suggest you pass this on to someone else…

So, you have decided to continue? Well then, brave soul, you have chosen a righteous path, but be warned. The evil that you may face in the future could very well be even more unimaginable that that of which I have faced, so you must be strong. Hear my tale and continue my legacy.

I will start from the beginning, the very beginning. I will start with death. My story begins on one fateful morning, the morning Joshua died. I had awaken that morning expecting nothing more than the usual day filled with spontaneous adventure with my sometimes lazy, but always loyal chubby pug Joshua. I hopped out of bed to be greeted by the cold surprise of the damp chilly cave floor under my feet. _It's usually warm by now,_ I thought to myself. I made my way through the darkness to the back of the cave where the makeshift fireplace that me and Josh set up was, which was usually lit by Joshua before I would wake up, or should I say before I would be awaken by Joshua's loud viola playing. He would refuse to stop until I had fully awaken. I loved that about Joshua, he would never take things too seriously. _Why isn't he up by now?_

"Josh, wake up._" _I mumbled across the room, still groggy from my extended sleep. After failing to light the fireplace, which was expected, I crawled over to Joshua's doggy bed, which was just a bundle of blankets on top of each other. "Hey, I can't get the fire going, you know I'm bad at that. What, you think I'm a flambid or something?" I chuckled to myself, proud of my Fire Kingdom reference. "Come on, you missed out on a good joke." I whined, playfully poking him in the gut, the way he likes. I paused. Something was wrong. I rubbed his gut, with my full hand this time. It was cold. "Hey!" I shouted aggressively. "Joshua!" Fear stricken, I got to my feet and ran over to my supply chest that was at the bottom of my bed. I ramble through it until I found the emergency matches, which I used promptly to light the fire place. _Why didn't i think of this sooner?_, i thought to myself. A comforting and familiar luminescence filled the cave at the orange glow of the warm flames brought Joshua into full view. He looked lifeless, peacefully curled up on his blankets. My body filled with dread. Every inch of my body went numb. "Joshua?" I called. He gave no answer, no reaction. "J-" I tried to call his name again, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me get the word out, knowing I would never hear his mellow, playful voice again, my eyes welled with tears.

I slowly gained feeling in my legs as I trudged over to Joshua's motion less body. I hugged Joshua and began kissing his face, sobbing, tears profusely flowing from my eyes, not knowing what else to do. I had lost my best friend, my brother. Then I clasped his corpse and wept onto it for hours just the way he promised to do to me in the event of**_ my_** death. I cannot tell you how many days I mourned over Joshua's death. I had stopped eating, sleeping and well… living. I hadn't left the cave at all during that period of time until one fateful night.

I was sprawled pathetically, sleeping, on the dark, damp cave floor next to Joshua who was still lie in his bed, peacefully, when an unsettling, shrill scream woke me up from my depression induced slumber, reverberating throughout the cave followed by the distinct ferocious roar of a bear.

"What?" I exclaimed upon waking. I scrambled to my feet and out of the cave. The night sky made it impossible to see anything, but through the trees a tall looming creature could be seen standing over a young woman lying helpless on the ground. I rubbed my eyes, and began to turn back into the cave. _I can't do this without you, Joshua._ It was true. I was nothing without Joshua. I would just go out there and get killed. I didn't even know the woman. I turned to see the bear raise its paw, preparing to claw the young woman. Then something rang out to me. It was a burning in my heart telling me to save her, to be her hero. I sprinted towards the bear, weaving through the trees. "Nothung!" I shouted, calling upon my magical sword, which I previously found in an adventure with Joshua. I quickly jumped in front of the woman, blocking her, intercepting the swipe of the claw with my left shoulder. One of the claws hooked deep into my flesh "Go!" I warned angrily. The woman gasped and scurried for cover behind a nearby tree, terrified. The bear hoisted me in the air, attempting to pull his claw out of my shoulder. The bear shook me around, whipping me around like a rag doll. I flew off of his claw through the air, an open hole, torn through my shoulder. After smashing into a tree, I hit the ground with a thud. The bear then began searching for the woman, to finish his started work.

My sword finally shot out of the cave and into my hand. The sharp steel blade gave me confidence. The oval-shape, golden cross-guard of the sword glistened in the moonlight as I rose from the ground. _Get up!_ I commanded myself. I tightened my hand over the leather strips that cover the grip, slowly rising to my feet, fighting the pain. "Hey!" I weakly shouted, trying to getting the bear's attention. Blood poured out of the wound on my shoulder like a fountain, soaking the ground. The pain was staggering, but I couldn't let the bear kill this woman. No, it wasn't about the woman. It was about me, about Joshua. I had to prove to myself that i could be a hero without him. That I could make him proud. "Hey, you!" I shouted more confidently. The bear turned toward me. I firmly planted my bare feet in the dirt and held the sword with both hands, ready for combat. The bear shifted his weight to his back legs, making himself stand upright. I gripped my sword even tighter. _This is gonna get messy, _I thought to myself. The bear reached both of his arms out to his sides grabbing the trees to his sides. _What is he doing?_ The bear pounded on the trunks with is paws, causing them to snap like twigs, falling down towards me. I jumped forwards towards the falling tree's slicing to pieces, cutting through them with great ease. I landed roughly on my feet and fell to my knees directly in front of the bear that stood there doing nothing as a mix of wood chips and leaves rained down on us. I began to feel slightly woozy, perhaps from blood loss.

The sun began to peek over the horizon filling the sky with a pink and orange mix of color, giving me reassurance, calming me. The bear stepped back a few feet and I did the same. "Is that all you got?" I asked cockily. I bear charged toward me, now irritated. Now was my chance to strike. Hastily, I leaped high into the air. I flew just above the bear's head. As I began to fall back down to earth, as gravity would have it, I pointed my sword down, dealing the final blow. The sword lodged deep into the top of the bear's head. The bear wailed in pain, flailing his arms, stumbling all over the place. Blood oozed out of the fresh wound as I ripped the sword out of its head, standing on its shoulders. The bear toppled over sending me also to the ground. I hit the dirt with a thud, a cloud of dirt filling the air, clouding my vision. I lay flat on my back, unable to move my 's when i realized that i had won. I felt a sense of rewarding accomplishment. _I think I'm gonna be alright without you, Josh._

"Are you okay?" asked a feminine voice. The dust cleared revealing a beautiful young woman with soft pink skin, her hot pink hair pulled back in a big swirled bun that looked of cotton candy, and long beautiful bangs that cover her right eye. Her body was on top of mine. "Thanks for that." she said. She smelled of sweet cotton candy. It was absolutely intoxicating. I began to blush.

"It was nothin'," I shrugged, triggering a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked over at my blood soaked shoulder.

'Oh my glob!" the young woman exclaimed, noticing my shoulder. I gave her a reassuring smile, and then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the florescent lights that shone from the ceiling of the room. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. As my blurred vision cleared up I saw that I was in a bed, with a blanket over the lower half of my body, and from the looks of the IV drip connected to my arm, I was in some infirmary of sorts. All of the movements of my upper body triggered a sudden twinge of pain that rang out in my left shoulder. I had almost forgotten about the bear attack.

"Ouch!" I quietly exclaimed, examining the handy stitch work of my now dressed wound. The pink scar tissue beneath the stitches contrasted heavily with my blue skin tone. Suddenly I heard a clatter to my right. I whipped my head to the right edge of my bed to see the woman that I had saved from the bear. Apparently she had fallen out of the chair, which was next to my bed, upon waking from sleeping. Slowly, she picked herself up from the floor, dusted herself off groggily and said:

"Oh, you're up…" She wore a dark pink, floral, corset and a matching, short, fluffy, tutu skirt, with a light blue draping cardigan, and a matching, light blue, high heel pair of boots that reached up to her knees.

"Sorry if I startled you." I said quietly. She giggled, perhaps at my apologetic manner.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She reassured, reshaping her bun, which had been damaged after the fall. Her eyes were constantly moved around the room, avoiding eye contact, as if she was nervous. "Thanks for the save, back there. If it weren't for you, I'd be in a bear's belly right now." She let out a little nervous giggle. She began pacing around the room, saying things quietly to herself, with a stern look on her face, as if she were trying to remember something long forgotten. _Why is she acting so strangely?_

"No problem." I said, sounding distant, more focused on her odd mannerisms, than the conversation. She was interesting. After a moment of awkward silence, the young lady walked over to the left side of my bed and began examining the wound on my shoulder. She began touching it delicately, looking at me as she did so, making sure I was okay with it. I nodded my approval. She smiled at me, and then looked back down at the scar intently. I observed her face. She was beautiful and smelled of sweet cotton candy. Suddenly, a sharp pain rang out in my shoulder. I winced in pain, my body tensing up.

"Sorry," she said almost whispering, while applying some sort of antibiotic ointment that she pulled off of the tray that set next to the IV drip. "I did the stitching myself." Her voice calmed me. "The doctor insisted, but I wanted to repay you for the favor." She looked up at me with a half-smile. I responded with a smile of my own. She began to blush, and then turned away.

"I should go get the nurse, tell her you're up." said the woman as she got up and started towards the door. My heart sank.

"Wait!" I called. She paused in the doorway. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in the Candy Kingdom." She replied, and continued on her way. The distinct click of her heels against the white tiled floor could be heard as she continued down the hall. Her scent was still present in the room. After a few lonely minutes, a chocolate ice cream cone nurse walked through the door with a manila folder in hand, and a pound cake intern following behind.

"Well, look who's up, sleepy head!" she said in a chipper voice. "You should be ready to leave now, right?" She began rambling through her manila folder. "Yep!" She pulled out what looked like a patient release form and set it on the tray next to the IV drip, which she then unhooked from my arm. "You were out for a while there, three days actually. We had to intravenously feed you!" I nodded. _So that woman waited here for three days?_

"Well, thank you for everything." I pulled the blanket off of me and turned my feet over the side of my bed.

"Oh, no, thank you! You've rescued our princess!" She tapped a cotton ball over the spot where the IV was inserted. "Her highness was very eager to help you recover. If there's anyone to thank, it's her. She's the one who sewed your shoulder up. She even put three beds together to fit you in here. We've never treated a half giant here so, of course, we were unprepared." She picked up the patient release form from the tray and began filling it out.

"Wait, princess?" I interjected.

"Why, yes!" She looked up from the form with a delightfully surprised look on her face. "The royal family, as well as the Candy Kingdom is **very** grateful to you for saving Catherina, our Cotton Candy Princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed open the golden graham cracker doors to the Candy Kingdom Castle, after finding my way out from the infirmary. Licking the crumbs off of my hand, I stepped out onto the soft ground outside. The yellow shade of the ground looked almost blue against the shade of the night sky. _Well, time to head home, _I thought to myself. I had it planned it all while I was in the hospital. It was time to say goodbye to Joshua. I would leave him in the cave, and find a new place to live. It was the only way to have closer without disturbing him from his eternal resting place.

I stopped and looked up at the moon. It was full. I remember Joshua telling me, good things always happen on a night of a full moon. "The world is always happy on the night of a full moon, because if the moon was full, then it would have eaten a lot of food, and the world would have eaten food with it, and everyone's happy after a good meal with friends." I repeated Joshua's nonsense logic aloud. I giggled at the thought. Joshua had always made sense of everything, even if it hadn't made sense at all. Then I had noticed it. I was finally done grieving. _If Joshua is in Glob World, then he's in a better place._

"What was that you said about the moon?" said the familiar voice behind me. I turned around surprised to see the princess. She had a half smile, but still look somewhat sad. Her cotton candy fragrance filled my nostrils, and had calmed me from the subtle surprise of her presence. "That was kind of funny." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, looking down at the ground, awkwardly, as if she had something on her mind. Her pink skin and hair was very bright, even under the blue veil cast by the night sky. She was dressed the same, but had a large pink satchel bag slung over her shoulder as if she had planned to go somewhere.

"You…" is said confused. She looked up at me, then back down at the ground. _Why would she follow me out here?_

"Oh, yeah, wait a minute." She mumbled as she quickly reached into her satchel and began rummaging around. "Here we are." She pulled Nothung from her bag. "Here's your sword." She looked at me with a slight half-smile, then back at the ground, as she held the sword out. I took the sword from her hand. I looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Well that's a way to thank a girl for saving your life." She said, trying to be playful. _Says the princess who was in peril,_ I thought to myself. She turned away from me, trying to hide the worried, almost panicked, look on her face.

"So," I said quietly. I squatted down to her eye-level and I put my hand on her small shoulder. She tried to fool me with another fake smile, as she turned toward me, but the worry was still in her eyes. "What did you really want." Her smile faded.

"I came out here to see you, so i could-" She lifted my hand from her shoulder, and held it in her hands and continued. "My little sister has been kidnapped! I followed you out here to ask you for help!" Her eyes began to well with tears. "Because, if I lose her, if I -" she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands and began sobbing. "If I lose her -" I also dropped to my knees and pulled her tiny, gentle hands from her face. I couldn't stand to see her crying like that. I looked at her concerned. I knew how she felt. Her little sister was_ her_ Joshua. I knew how it was to loss someone that you loved. But it wasn't too late for her. She didn't have to go through what i did. Our eyes met as she looked up at me, and for once, she didn't look away. "I'm so sorry," she said. She rose so that she was higher on her knees. I got to my feet and pulled her up to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked up at me, tears still in her eyes. "So? Will you help me, hero?" she said. I felt my heart beat fast. I was her hero.

"It's Billy," I said, with a smile, "and I will be happy to help." She wiped the last of her tears. We smiled together with great conviction, and shook hands.

"Then it's a deal. We leave tonight." she said. I nodded then looked up at the full moon with a smile. _Thank you._


End file.
